


Will I ever find them?

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Date, Chris Davis is a fabulous name, Christopher Jordan Davis, F/F, F/M, First Meeting, M/M, Multi, yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a 40 something year old man who doesn't look a day over 18. </p><p>Why is that?</p><p>AU- No one ages above the age of 18 until they finally find their one true love or Soulmate. </p><p>Sam and Ashley constantly try to get Chris together with their friend Josh, one day he finally gives in and accepts.</p><p>Is Josh the one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I ever find them?

**Author's Note:**

> So like. This is based off of a prompt that Iread on Tumblr about soulmates that until you meet them, you are forever stuck at the age of 18. I thought it was really interesting and because I was bored I decided to write it for Climbing Class and of course, The Badass and The Paranoid.
> 
> Enjoy~

I've been 18 for. . .who knows how long. It's felt like decades, which it probably has, I'm none the wiser. I just sit back and watch as all my friends age and grow up with their loved ones, happy with themselves for finally finding the one while I sit here, watching and waiting for mine. Mike, Jessica, and Matt were actually a rare threeway couple. Without the other two the one wouldn't age. Without the third one the two never aged. It took them forever to figure it out while the rest of us just knew. Emily was pissed when she found out but soon after found hers. We never got to meet him because they took off so quickly, but just knowing Emily was happy made me happy for her, even if she did appear to hate my guts and refuse to admit she had a crush on Jessica. 

Knowing my luck I've probably passed by mine and never even realized it, they probably feel the same. Because who would seriously look over at someone like ME and think 'Oh, wow. . .this person could be my soulmate.' No one, that's who. I'm just that nerdy kid with the dirty blonde hair and glasses that everyone overlooks, (Ashley says I wear way too many layers, even in the summer. So she's amazed no one notices me and wonders what kind of jackass wears that many layers in 85 degree weather.) 

Ashley is my best friend. Ever since I can remember she has been by my side, when we were younger we wished that we were soulmates, sticking together through thick and thin we never left one another's side. Hell, we lost our virginity to one another when we were 15, we dated until we turned 20, but we realized we still haven't aged a day it seemed like so we broke it off, not wanting to fake anything and ruin one another's chance of finding their loved one. It was a bad day, not going to lie. I may or may not have cried for about a week when I found out we weren't soulmates. But it's no big deal, I'll find them someday. 

That was 20 years ago. I should be 40 years old but I still don't look a day over 18. It sucks really. Ashley found hers about 6 months ago, a lovely woman named Samantha who insists on setting me up with this one guy she knows, she hasn't given me any information on him other than 'He's a great guy! You would LOVE him.'

I decline her offer every time, knowing there is no way that a blind date could be my soulmate. So as I watch the two females age and be happy with one another, I just try to smile through the pain of not finding my own other half and still hope everyday they'll magically appear in my life.

But allow me to move in with my story, it's all very boring until Samantha finally breaks me and I agree to go on this blind date.

I'm a nervous wreck, the date is in a week and from Sam has told me, "Josh is a wealthy man. Well, he comes from a wealthy family, but! He actually is a successful and interesting director, he has directed and filmed 63 movies since he turned 18." I found out his name was Josh and that he was older than me, Sam said Josh SHOULD be turning 43 this year, but due to not having a soulmate never aged and had a lot of time on his hands for his career. "Josh is a bit of a complex guy. Very complex actually, took me years to finally get him out of his shell. But he eventually came around and we are like the best of friends! In our teen years we hoped we were soulmates, we never did much about it, I was mostly friends with his sisters anyways. And we never wanted to ruin our friendship with a silly dream." That part made me regret the time I spent with Ashley and getting my hopes up. But I still manage. Another fact; Josh has two sisters. Beth and Hannah Washington. 

Not wanting to spoil the surprise of my date I never looked him up, not wanting to. Afraid of what I would find if I was being completely honest with myself. But that didn't stop me from looking up his sisters.

Hannah Washington; CEO and Vice President of Apple. Surprising yet fitting. She is an attractive girl, dark hair, glasses, the works. She has 3 children; Tray, Marcus, and Olivia. Though Hannah still looks 18, meaning she had children with a man who wasn't her soulmate. I frowned and shrugged.

Beth Washington; She was hard to find stuff up about, she was very careful and avoided the media at all costs. In her picture she looked to be about 40. Meaning she must have found her soulmate. From the information I found she only had one child, Naydia. 

As I looked through photos of the two, in almost every photo there was a young man standing with them, smiling and posing for photos with them. He was an attractive man, dark curly brown hair, slightly tanned skin and deep green eyes. He wore flannel in almost every photo, making me laugh a bit.

"You said you weren't going to look him up!" I heard Ashley say from behind me, when I turned to look at her she had a deep frown settled on her face.

"Wait. . .this is him?" I asked, surprised as I looked back at the pictures on my laptop. Ashley nodded and huffed as she stormed in, shutting my laptop down.

"I wanted him to be a surprise. You idjit!" Ashley grumbled and sat down next to me, curling up next to me, even though she was with Sam and we broke it off long ago, we both still had some feelings for one another, Sam realizes this and just allows us to do things like cuddle and wrap each other up in one another's warmth. I also do this with Sam so it's all good. The two of them honestly wish that the soulmate thing would have worked for all three of us and that we could have been together for the rest of our lives like Mike, Matt, and Jessica. They hate not seeing me age with them. I'm fine though. "We need to find an outfit for you to wear." Ashley announced and jumped up.

"Can't I just wear whatever?" I asked, standing up sluggishly and Ashley threw a glare to me.

"No! You are not wearing 15 layers of clothes to a date in a fancy atmosphere."

"Fancy?!" I groaned, "Did he pick a fancy place?"

"No. Not really. You'll love it I hope. Just wear something casual and fun. Likkee" She went through my closet, humming in thought as she did so and finally pulled out a light blue button up shirt with some tan slacks and brown shoes. "This'll do. The blue will bring the color of your eyes out and the tan just looks great on you and make your ass look bangi--"

"Yeah yeah. That's great. I'm wearing it the way I want though."

"Sleeves rolled up?" She asked hopefully and I sighed, nodding. "Anddd maybe a button or two undone?" She suggested and I gave her a glare, she put her hands up in surrender and stepped away from my closet. "I want you to have fun. Even if he isn't your soulmate I still want you to have fun and just let loose. Okay?" She said and I nodded, looking down.

"But. . .what if he doesn't like me?" I said quietly to where she almost couldn't hear.

"Nonsense! You're an amazing guy who I wish everyday could have been my third half-- Sam will always be my second. But it would have been amazing to have both of you. . . sounds a bit selfish, but I admit it, I am totally selfish. He'll love you. I know he will. You both have so much in common it's amazing the two of you haven't met yet." She said, looking away as she hears the front door of the house open, "Sam's home!" She hopped out of the room quickly, leaving me to look down at the outfit she laid out. I shrugged, guess that's what I'm wearing in a week.

\--

The day is finally here and I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out from nervousness. All morning I have been trying to calm my nerves but nothing is working at all and It's because of my damn hair, I've been trying to put it into it's usual faux hawk but it is refusing to listen, of all the days to not listen--

"Come on Chris! We're gonna be late." Sam yelled from downstairs, They decided to make it a double date, since the girls said both guys were both nervous wrecks and probably needed a stabilizer to keep them from having heart attacks. I actually love the fact that they are going with. I can lean on them for support and conversation if the need arises.

"Coming!" I yelled down and groaned, deciding my hair looked fine and did what Ashley suggested, undoing 2 of my buttons and grumbling. I went downstairs and smiled at the two of them. Ashley looked gorgeous in her dress. It was a simple yellow sun dress with a denim jacket over it and sandals, Sam was wearing a red tank top with a black blazer over the top of it and loose black slacks with black short heels underneath. Someone else walked in, catching my attention and my breath halted when I saw him strut in, slightly slouched and the laziest smile on his beautiful face. He was wearing nice blue jeans, no rips of tears in them at all, a white T-shirt underneath a half buttoned up blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

"Hey, Name's Josh Washington." The man said, he looked even more stunning in person. I probably shouldn't be standing here staring at him like a freak but I can't help it. At this distance I can see the specks of brown and gold in his eyes, mesmerizing me.

"O-oh. Hi! My name is Chris Davis." I reached my hand out and grabbed his hand, shaking it and trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. He gave me a smile as he looked me up and down.

"Well, Chris Davis. I think we're going to hit it off. Sam has told me a lot about you." Josh said, meeting my eyes, I adverted them and felt my face flush.

"What? Ashley. You wouldn't tell me anything about him!" I said, frowning. Ashley just giggled and Sam wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I wanted him to be a surprise." I turned and looked Josh back straight in the eyes and I could feel something beginning to bubble in my gut, it left me breathless as we continued to make eye contact.

"A-are you my. . .?" his face softened, jaw relaxing and eyes glazed over a bit.

"God I hope so." He mumbled and wrapped an arm around my waist, smiling, "Let us go?" He asked and I nodded, due to our heights we could make eye contact perfectly. We both shared a smile as the other blonde and brunette in the room smiled.

"They are so soulmates. . . " Ashley sighed, smiling as she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder, Sam nodded.

"They're looking at each other the way we did when we first met. . ." Sam mumbled, kissing the top of the girls head. "Now. Just to convince Josh to take Chris to the Bone Zone." She whispered and Ashley began to giggle uncontrollably. 

The two boys were none the wiser, speaking enthusiastically about their interests as they made their way outside to the awaiting car.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at 'WhatIsThisWhydoIloveit'
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! ^u^ They help motivate me~


End file.
